ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Disaster Idol
It might be important to note that this has true sight or sound (I'm pretty sure its sound) and will aggro people completely unrelated to those who pop it before leaving. I was getting buffer on my ninja (37) when my 75 RDM friend popped it for fun and escaped. I ran back past it and barely managed to mijin gakure before it killed me.Myorthos 16:29, 4 December 2006 (EST) :* In addition, zoning this NM will not despawn it. In fact, it can MPK EXP parties while it moves back to its spawn point. Be extremely careful with handling the idol when things become messy. --VaguStae 19:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Weakens? I was soloing this as a 71 SMN/WHM and noticed that in the beginning he would hit very hard and take little damage, what with casting stoneskin and the such. However, during kiting, I happened to notice that for some reason, Carbuncle was not dying. As I moved closer, Carbuncle was STILL at 50%, which is outrageous because he was dying fairly quickly otherwise. To my surprise, however, the doll had done from about 95% to about 75% suddenly. I had no used any blood pacts, and cannot explain how I had suddenly began doing so much damage. As time went on, I noticed that his attacks had began hitting in the 30s, instead of 100+ as they had been before, and carby was doing more damage. This was the time that I began pounding him with Predator Claws. I was thinking about this, though, and cannot come up with any confirmed reason. My thoughts is that some of his possible buffs may have wore, or that he weakened as Darksday approached(as it was around the end of lightsday, and switched over not long before i killed him). Anybody else witness this? --Haziko 03:42, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I believe the Disaster Idol's overall difficulty varies depending on the time (or possibly from the time it was spawned), which may explain why Carbuncle's damage varied. I tried to solo him on Firesday at 6:00 ingame time (meaning the day was just beginning) as NIN75/DNC37, and it was impossible. He used Flare, Burn, Blaze Spikes (which damaged me for 18-20 damage), Fire IV, and Firaga III (which ended up killing me with 1064 damage; I couldn't outrun it). He was also hitting me fairly often and for 215-250 damage. My damage (Mamushito +1, D:38) varied from 30ish damage with crits in the upper fifties, to 0-5 damage--I forgot to bring food, but even so, that does not explain the extreme fluctuation in damage. I died before he reached 90%. The second time around, I wanted to solo him with Ninja Kyahan active to outrun Firaga III, so I ended popping him at about 19:00 ingame time. My normal attacks were doing 40-70 damage, with crits in the 90s, with no noticeable damage fluctuations; he didn't hit me at all. Blaze Spikes were only doing 4-10 damage this time around as well. Additionally, he only casted Fire II, Burn, and Firaga II (which topped off at around 210 with Fields of Valor Shell). I killed him before the day could change, so I'm not sure if he switches spells while already popped. I definitely believe he's soloable by a lot of jobs if he is popped near the end of the current day (assuming he doesn't change spell types during the next day), if this theory is correct. --Aidran 05:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Bind and Gravity Resistance It looks like the Disaster Idol builds resistance to Gravity and Bind depending on the day. I fought this thing on Firesday and Earthsday. Firesday, it started to fully resist Gravity and Bind within seconds. Earthsday, it took about 15 minutes before it began to fully resist Bind and Gravity. Has anyone else observed anything? --VaguStae 20:34, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::*In addition, I defeated the Idol on a Watersday. Resistance with Gravity was noticeable around 40% HP, then I used Bind during emergencies, which began resisting around 15%. There were times when I had to kite him while he didn't have Gravity nor Bind on, and I don't have Crimson Cuisses. ; ; (I solo'd him as RDM/NIN using Jack-o'-Lanterns and some drinks during emergencies) --VaguStae 05:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Soloable by PLD/NIN? I should like to debate the "ease" of soloing this thing as PLD/NIN. I just attempted it for fun. I'm relatively well geared, fought on Firesday, and I got it to ~70% before I had to run to the zone. It may be doable for a better-equipped PLD, but even at that I rather doubt that it's an "easy fight". I also just had an unfortunate experience. I attempted on Iceday, and started fight at 300 TP for a first move spirits within. Ice spikes ruins the PLD/NIN, paralyze procs far too much. Once my shadows were down, the Idol went Blitzthral > Freeze, and though that wouldn't be too bad on it's own, The Ice spikes' paralyze proc'd on the Cure IV that was my reflex, and the 3 attempts to Utsusemi: Ni myself. I then proceeded to taste cold Delkfutt's dust. As an Extra, I'll recommend avoiding Iceday for fighting the thing, Ice Spikes Paralyze seems to have a high proc rate, or I just had terrible luck. Will attempt again on watersday, but this is by no means an easy fight to solo as PLD/NIN. (a full HP 300TP SW did only a little dent in the HP bar, it's at least very long to kill) Testimonials Soloable by 75 RDM/NIN with Gravity and Bind. Ironically a harder fight on Lightsday as Diaga II will wipe shadows much faster and lack of Ancient Magic makes for less stalling time. Shell and Blink are also problematic. Also soloed by a 71SMN/WHM on Lightsday by a mixture of carby-kiting and the Lv. 70 Blood Pacts. Solo by PLD/NIN utilizing Chivalry and Flash, Easy fight. ٍ Soloable by a RNG75/NIN37 by kiting, keeping shadows up, and shooting whenever it stops for a long, non-aga spell. Barrage/sidewinder when you can, shadowbind every 5mins. can be done with 3 members party BST/NIN , MNK , RDM with ease. Duoed 75NIN/DNC(me), 75SMN/WHM, it hits very hard 150+ per hit and has very high acc at start, at about 60% of it's HP, he was weaker, hits for about 30~ and it's acc decreses a lot, fight on firesday, firaga III does 974hp